


The Beginning

by lostinfictionalworlds



Series: Going to the chapel, and we're...(The tales of Alpha werewolf Blaine and his Vampire mate Kurt) [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, First Meeting, M/M, Vampire!Kurt, Werewolf!Blaine, karaoke bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinfictionalworlds/pseuds/lostinfictionalworlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A flashback to exactly how vampire!Kurt and Werewolf!Blaine met and the point when they fell for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning

The music blares and the lights beam bright and colorful down onto the floor and around the room in spots as Kurt takes a seat at the bar.

                                 

Its sixties night. That’s why he’s here tonight. Alone. He can’t pass up the chance to belt out a good classic. His coven buddies are busy, some working, some out of town, some spending the night with a significant other.

 

Kurt is nearly always alone now, for such leisurely activities. In all honesty, that’s the way he prefers to live his life most of the time, in perfect solitude with nobody to answer to, nobody to please but himself.

 

Though, it is nice to have a buddy to shop with, or talk to over the latest newspaper gossip column, or maybe somebody to go dancing with. Or even just somebody willing to watch a movie with him, maybe huddle up close on the couch with their toes mingling and arms brushing. Or a nice walk through the woods at sunset, a sit by the lake to watch the sun go down over the horizon. Or, you know, whatever.

 

He dates. Of course he does, but not with any real intention. He meets guys who come into his store, who he bumps into at his dad’s workshop while visiting. He takes from them what they are willing to give him and vice versa, but he has never truly met somebody who he thinks he can do all of that stuff he wants to do with. Somebody capable of sharing a life with. Joining lives fully and mutually.

 

All of that aside, wishful thinking or not, all Kurt really wants tonight is a duet partner, but having no takers won’t stop him from going out and having a good time, he’s too young for that.

 

Ok, so technically eighty something years old is not _young_ per se, but that’s not his _actual_ age. A well known aspect of vampirism is their very slow aging gene. Kurt still has his stunning boyish good looks, with a very chiselled, neatly finished appearance and stand-out features, a lean, toned body full of energy, giving him a much younger, handsome looking disguise.  

 

He’s had a hell of a week, in terms of how working weeks go. Even though his store has been relatively quiet and low on sales, he’s still reached his quota for the month, so that’s one thing to drink to this fine Friday night.

 

Kurt’s favourite club downtown is a specialized mixed, supernatural bar which appeals to all natures. And what’s more, it’s a karaoke bar. Kurt can’t wait to get his Diana Ross on, or maybe some Patsy or Nancy. Hell, maybe even a Beatles medley or two. The night is young and the songbook his oyster.

 

He nearly always orders the same drink, his favourite, an aptly named blood stained martini. Yes, it is what it says on the tin, freshly stored and served haemoglobin, kindly donated from the vampire preserve campaign down at the community hospital, but covers up as a swanky cocktail. In this bar, the blood infused drinks can be served with hints of different flavors and varieties, just to mix it up a little.

 

When Kurt’s drink is almost done he signals for another and watches and listens and taps his feet and fingers and nods his head to the music and the keen karaoke singers that get up on the small designated stage for their turn.

 

Kurt doesn’t really interact much while he’s there. He just likes to sit and sip from his martini, preserve his energy and save his vocal chords for up on the stage. He spends most of his time with his eyes glued to his phone, flicking through emails or media networking sites.   

 

Kurt’s favourite part of the night to sing is round about now, just before all the booths are filled out but after a steady flow of clientele have come in off of the street. Friday night Karaoke’ers are the best, all full of steam after their nine to five week, ready to party on through to the weekend.

 

Currently there’s a witch and her warlock husband doing a rather fabulous Elton John and Kiki rendition, shimmying and giving each other heart eyes.

 

Kurt puts his order in for his third drink, and as he waits he decides to put his song request in with the resident DJ and take a restroom break to freshen up ready to take the stage.

 

Leo, the DJ is a kind, young human, with a shock of blonde hair with pale blue streaks and a love of denim. He’s studying supernatural characteristics, interaction and socialisation at the local college and what had started out as a little research project here at the bar, became a full time position. The locals can’t get enough of him.

 

Kurt and Leo make small talk at his little DJ booth at the corner of the stage, while the current song finishes and the next one starts up, with the husband leaving the stage to get a drink and his witch wifey kicking into a somewhat emotional Gladys Knight track.

 

Kurt smiles, nodding when Leo tells him to be quick because his song is up next and then mumbles something friendly/flirtatious on the end. The music is loud but with Kurt’s extreme hearing he can hear everything perfectly clearly. Kurt turns his back to head towards the restrooms just as Leo takes another request.

 

As Kurt finishes up and leaves the bathroom he heads back towards the bar. He can hear the opening notes of Tom Jones’ It’s not unusual belting through the speakers, and there seems to be quite a bit of movement up on stage as he re-enters the bar/stage area.

 

Kurt thought, _he_ was next.

 

The whole bar appears to be in uproar. Every seat and table vacant with people up dancing around in front of the stage, singing along with their drinks glasses sloshing in their hands.

 

Kurt tries to manoeuvre his way through the crowd back to his seat at the bar, careful of wiggling bodies and flailing arms and legs.

 

The guy who’s singing sounds good, very good. Kurt will give him that, and when he looks up to the stage to see what all the fuss is about, he finds himself struck, momentarily glued to the spot.

 

The guy is quite small, short and compact, but boy does he have a good body. Those _muscles_. He’s wearing a pair of tight, blood red skinny pants which make his calves and thighs bulge, and a fitted black short sleeved shirt which leaves next to nothing to the imagination. And his accessories and shoes are to _die_ for.

 

The energy the guy gives off as he two-steps around the stage is infectious, almost irresistible. Kurt assumes him to be a werewolf, with his tanned skin and dark hair and features. But it’s not just his looks that give his nature way, its his presence, the way he has dominated almost the entire bar just with his voice and his body. He has bright, commanding eyes, a perfectly imperfect nose and plump, pillowed lips. Juicy, pink lips that Kurt _has_ to stop staring at. He’s actually _gorgeous_ , Kurt cannot deny that and the way he’s singing that song and owning that stage is utterly mesmerizing.

 

Kurt practically picks his jaw up off of the floor, drags his gaze away from the stage and saunters off towards the bar. After all, _he_ was supposed to be next. Leo always takes his favor over other requests. Who is this guy that makes him so special?

 

Kurt finds his drink waiting for him as he retakes his seat at the bar and sips from it a little more than casually as he waits for the hottie… _guy_ up on stage to finish up. To Kurt’s surprise when he glances back at the stage as subtly as he can muster he finds the guy staring back at him, singing the last lyrics of the song as if they were intended for Kurt’s ears only.

 

_“It’s not unusual to find out that I’m in love with you…”_

 

The song ends and the guy leaves the stage to the sounds of raucous applause. Leo picks up his mic and tries to quiet the place down, explaining that he’ll be back after a quick bathroom break. A smooth pop ballad with a gentle beat filters around the room in Leo’s absence.

 

Kurt turns on his stool back towards the bar, elbows leaning on the counter surface while he sips from his tiny black straw. Shortly after Leo makes an announcement that he’s back and ready to start the next track and when Kurt turns back around in his seat he comes face to face with… _the guy._

“Hi, I’m Blaine.” The guy says with a hand held out patiently towards Kurt. His smile is so wide and bright that Kurt can’t help but smile back at him while he extends his hand and they shake. His skin is so warm and so soft. His handshake is strong yet gentle and sends an odd sort of flurry through Kurt’s body.  

 

“Kurt.” He responds kindly and the guy nods, slowly extracting his hand like he doesn’t quite want to but also looking extremely pleased with himself.  

 

From this close proximity Kurt can see tiny flecks of green and amber glowing brightly in those golden irises of his, they’re spectacular. The guy’s… _Blaine’s_ face practically lights up the longer they stare and smile at each other. His features are so open and so warm and Kurt momentarily forgets where he is or what he’s supposed to be doing.

 

The real world around him seems hazy, like it’s phased out into a soundless blur. Blaine shakes his head, as if he has also found himself stuck in a momentary stupor and gives shy but gracious chuckle. He’s _so lovely._

 

It’s only then that Kurt starts to hear the sounds of the world outside of their bubble start to prod and poke their way back in, the music and sounds of the bar around them rises in volume and pulses in his ears.  

 

“Kurt? Hello…earth to Kurt? Are you coming up here or what?” Leo laughs into the microphone pulling Kurt out of his Blaine induced haze.

 

Kurt slinks down from his stool smiling shyly at Blaine and side eyes him as seductively as he can manage while he sashays past toward the stage. He doesn’t know what it is about this guy but he feels compelled to look at him and be near him. _Compelled by him._

 

“I’ll keep your seat warm for you.” Blaine calls out to him, and _god_ is his voice so smooth.

 

Kurt opts for a classic Beatles track, something well known and upbeat but slow and rhythmic enough to show off his impressive vocal range. Leo fiddles with the lighting rig to give off some effective mood lighting and Kurt doesn’t miss the way that Blaine gawks at him throughout his whole performance.

 

When he finishes Kurt receives a friendly back pat from Leo when he hands his mic back over and a warm round of applause and hoots and hollers from out in the audience. He is a regular here and has built up somewhat of a fanbase.

 

“That was…w-wow.” Blaine stutters when Kurt returns to the bar. “You’re good, really good. Such a wonderful voice and stage presence. It was a pleasure listening to you, and watching…you.” Blaine’s mumbling is rather adorable, he just can’t seem to shut up and Kurt loves it.

 

It’s strange, to Kurt it hardly feels like they are two people who have just met. More like two people who are reconnecting, two people who were destined to meet.

 

Blaine graciously gets down from Kurt’s stool and offers it back to him like a real gent. When Kurt sits down, Blaine pulls himself another stool over and sits down, his knees nudging Kurt’s, shoes touching as they dangle.

 

Normally Kurt would sing song after song, but tonight he thinks that’s he done quite enough to quench his thirst for performing. Right now he just wants to talk to the beautiful stranger who doesn’t feel like a stranger by his side…and stare at him, some.

 

The time ticks on as the two become well acquainted with each other and each take turns to order a round of drinks in. Blaine’s poison of choice is Rum and Coke and Kurt notices no looks of judgement or disdain as Blaine passes him his blood stained martini.

 

“My being a vampire doesn’t bother you?” Kurt asks quietly and is met with a ‘dude! Seriously?’ face from Blaine.

 

Blaine shakes his head vigorously. “I picked up your scent from up on the stage when you were watching me. You…captured me. And yeah…I caught you looking.” He teases, grinning and winking.

 

Kurt lifts his chin, and his glass to lips. “I was simply admiring, from one performer to another.” But Blaine catches his little grin. The conversation continues at a flirtier level from then on.

 

There’s even a stint back up on stage with Leo beckoning them, luring them with promises of a duet from the night’s hottest performers. They grind and gyrate their way through a slightly adult version of Marvin and Tammi’s Ain’t No Mountain, but the crowd eats it up regardless and calls for more whenever they try and exit the stage.

 

Blaine is so careful with Kurt, he touches him so gently. Looks at him so kindly and softly while they sing and dance and share the stage that Kurt just wants to melt. Kurt has never experienced such interaction with anybody quite like this before. He feels like there’s an invisible aura around him when he’s with Blaine, an air of delicate, whispered possessiveness which lights him up from inside out.      

 

Later, when they’ve managed to escape the stage and have cocooned themselves up against each other back at the bar, amid breathless giggles and lingering, lustful stares, they order more drinks and continue delving delightfully into each other lives.

 

Blaine asks Kurt many questions about himself. About his home, his work, his coven, his likes and dislikes, what he likes to do in his spare time, where he learnt to sing like that…where he got his good looks from. There are no holds barred and Blaine sits and listens so eagerly as Kurt answers him. It’s like he’s hungry for information from Kurt, thirsty, _greedy_ to know all about him. It’s a little overwhelming but Kurt is flattered nonetheless to have somebody so interested and intrigued about him, somebody who generally wants to know him and not _just_ lust over him. 

 

“So what do you do?” Kurt asks, finally able to direct the line of questioning away from himself. “I see you as some form of business man. You’ve got the walk and the talk and the looks for it.” Kurt winks and smiles and Blaine grins back bashfully, a little shyly and ducks his head an inch.

 

Blaine takes a large gulp from his drink, watches the ice roll around and clink against the sides of the glass. Kurt watches him carefully, almost entranced. “Yeah, I guess you could say that. It’s um, kind of a family business. I uh, I supervise? Like watch over the community…kind of. We’re based down in the woodland part of the village.”

 

Kurt nods excitedly, his whole face lighting up, blue eyes flashing like lightening. He doesn’t miss the slight reservation in Blaine’s words nor does he not pick up on the tone of Blaine’s voice as he talks about his life and his work.

 

Kurt has heard about werewolf life, he knows how close the packs can be and how they work and run. Kurt would bet that Blaine is rather high up on the hierarchy of his pack too. He exuberates a steady presence and dominance that Kurt finds rather…desirable.

 

 _But oh, the woods_. “I bet it’s beautiful down there, especially by the lake…and at sunset.” Kurt breathes.

 

Blaine stares back at him, his iris’s growing dark with burnished gold. He swallows hard and nods. “Yeah, it is…”

 

He looks at Kurt, deeply, unwavering. “Beautiful.” He repeats, accentuating his words and what he means carefully. “The lake is right by my house. Well one of the smaller ones is, it’s on my land so it’s kind of mine. I love to just sit and watch the water, you know. Reflect.”

 

Kurt smiles, impressed, _beguiled_. The air seems to tingle and crack between them, stifling but not in an overbearing, overpowering way. In a way that feels right.  

 

With each passing second Kurt can feel himself falling harder and harder for the man he has just met gazing back into his eyes. It’s crazy…though actually, on second thought is it? Is it truly crazy for two souls to meet and connect so wholly and instantly? In this supernatural life? Maybe not.

 

Though he’s maybe not quite willing to admit it out loud just yet, Kurt knows deep down, deep in his heart and soul that this is what, _who_ he’s been waiting for.  

 

Kurt swallows hard, gives himself time to collect his thoughts. Tries to think of something to say that won’t be embarrassing. “I-um I’ve never visited that part of town, before.” Though he tries not to let it, his voice still comes out a little high and breathless.

 

There’s a beat of silence and then-

 

“I’ll take you.” Blaine blurts out. “You can visit with me, if you’d like? Anytime. I’d love that, actually. The company.”

 

Blaine looks so sincere, he _sounds_ so sincere. The connection between them continues to sizzle like a rope on fire at both ends until there’s nothing left. Until they’re _one._

Kurt gets the overwhelming feeling that Blaine isn’t just inconspicuously asking him out on a date or just a walk around the lake. He’s asking him for _more._

 

And because Kurt can’t think of anything else to say or any reason why he shouldn’t say what he truly wants to say, he nods and smiles hard and fast, all at once.

 

“Yes, thank you. I’d like that-I mean I’d love that too, very much.”

 

Kurt knows at that moment that he’s going to be seeing so much more of Mr Blaine Wolf from here on out.  


End file.
